1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to imaging devices and methods. In particular, the present invention relates to micro-devices for image recognition embedded in or positioned on a transparent or semi-transparent substrate, such as glass or plastic, with light elements, and methods for image recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transparent surfaces, such as glass, have existed for hundreds of years. Transparent surfaces were initially aimed at protecting a living space while letting the occupants have the perception of the outside world (landscape, weather and possible threat). More recently, transparent surfaces are in huge demand for the display industry, beginning with Cathode Ray Tubes (CRT) and more recently for Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD) and many other kinds of flat panel displays. In use, in most of the cases, a human or living organism (animal, plants) is positioned close to such transparent surfaces.
Image sensors have been available for a few decades (e.g., CCD or CMOS sensors). For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,565 for a single chip CMOS image sensor, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Typical image sensors are based on camera designs and generally include an integrated circuit located behind a lens, which can be miniature or removable (e.g., screw mounting lens). Sensors are used to transform light energy (photons) into an electrical signal proportional to the amount of light received by the photosensitive elements that are organized into an array on the sensor. An image is synthesized from the output of the photosensitive elements.
Image recognition technology is becoming increasingly in demand. Video cameras of various sizes and makes are in demand for applications such as security, identification, intelligence, quality inspection, traffic surveillance and more. Video cameras are very often linked to display devices by either a wired or a wireless connection. Today, cell phones are routinely outfitted with miniature cameras connected to an LCD display device disposed therein.
Advanced image recognition requires high resolution imaging synthesis. Current image recognition systems operate at relatively slow speeds because of a lack of processing power and/or because processors can only process one pixel of an image at a time.
Thus, there is a need for new imaging recognition devices that are improved over the prior art.